Master Hand
|-|Master Hand= |-|Master Core= |-|Master Fortress= Character Synopsis Master Hand (or as known as The Hand) is a right hand-like entity who acts as the creator of the Super Smash Bros universe and is also the owner and top collector of the World of Trophies. He is the main antagonist of the Super Smash Bros series. Master Hand first appears in Super Smash Bros after a character defeats all challengers, they are transported to a battlefield known as "Final Destination", where they battle Master Hand. After defeating him, players revert to their doll state. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C '''| At least '''Low 2-C, likely higher ' '''Verse: '''Super Smash Bros '''Name: '''Master Hand, The Hand, '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Creator of Super Smash Bros, Master of Trophies, Representation of A Kid (Implied) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Phsyical Characteristics, Creation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation (The wormhole in Final Destination is tied to him), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Can stand in Crazy Hand's Big Rip with literally no ill effects). | Same as before, along with Sealing, Acid Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation (Of others), Healing, Intangibility and Power Mimicry as Master Core 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '''(Created the entire Super Smash Bros Universe from merely it's imagination and this is even shown in Super Smash Bros 64, where Master Hand creates the entire setting casually. When defeated, the universe ceases to exist. Superior to Palkia, Dialga and Arceus, who even in Smash Bros all have universal statements) | '''Universe Level+ (Becomes so powerful, that Crazy Hand, his equal, is frightened into leaving) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fly past the distance of numerous solar systems within seconds) | Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 '(Has no issues lifting up Bowser, who's known for being a heavyweight fighting and can lift extremely huge items) 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Can easily trade blows with Crazy Hand, who is considered it's equal and is implied to have the power to destroy Super Smash Bros as easily as Master Hand created it. Superior to The Creation Trio, who have Universal Statements) | '''Universal+ ' 'Durability: '''At least '''Universe Level+ '(The only person to have defeated Master Hand was Tabuu, which even then didn't kill off Master Hand as he'd later go on to appear in Smash 4 and Ultimate. Is able to stalemate Crazy Hand, their equal) | 'Universe Level+ ' '''Stamina: High | High Range: 'Ranges from extended melee to dozens of meters w/ most attacks. Universal+ at full power | Extended melee to several dozens of meters via physical attacks. Universal+ influence 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: 'Likes to mess around with most opponents. '''Versions: Master Hand | Master Core ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Big Swipe:' Swipes horizontally quickly. *'Dual Poke:' Pokes the air twice, having more power the second time. *'Finger Bullet:' Fires one to three bullets from his fingers. *'Finger Drill:' Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. *'Finger Walk:' Walks to an enemy and flicks them. Has fire involved in some cases. *'Floor Sweep:' Sweeps across length of the area. *'Flying Punch:' Flies in from behind to punch. *'Flying Slap:' Flies in from behind to slap. *'Jetstream:' Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. *'Power Punch:' Punches the opponent with electricity. *'Side Punch:' Flies from side to side in a punch. *'Laser Nail:' Shoots five lasers downward--one from each finger. *'Reverse Throw:' Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. *'Squeeze:' Squeezes the opponent. *'Tri-Poke:' Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. *'Vertical Throw:' Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. *'Fake-Out Slap:' Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. *'Fireball Blitz:' Squeezes and destroys a large fireball, causing smaller fireballs to fly out in all directions. *'Icy Wind:' Spins around, creating a powerful wind with freezing ice cubes. *'Platform Dealer:' Deals several cards of energy that rise upward, taking his foe with them. *'Sleeper Grab:' Squeezes the opponent to sleep. *'Snapper:' Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground, and sending them flying if they're in the air. *'Toss Grab:' Throws the opponent to the side. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Portal Users Category:Sealers Category:Acid Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elastic Users Category:Tier 2